Oliver Wilkerson
Oliver Wilkerson is the school bully at Stoolbend High School. He is a jock, who is the captain of the football team. He is also deaf. Biography He runs for Student-Council President against Cleveland Jr. in "Ladies' Night", but later withdraws from the race after being saved by him. He is shown to lead the popular group of kids at school, and it is said in the same episode by Ernie Krinklesac that "there isn't a sport he hasn't lettered in and a girl that hasn't let him in". Oliver has an interesting relationship with Cleveland. Because of Oliver's star sportsman status, he knows Cleveland as his baseball coach, and Cleveland has referred to Oliver as the "most popular and most sexually active kid at Stoolbend High" in "It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown". However, this did not stop Cleveland from accompanying Junior in egging Oliver and his house in the same episode, because if he's going to mess with his son, then it doesn't matter how good you are at football, Cleveland's gunna come down to your house and kick your ass. He also got Rock Hudson to chase him around in "Who Done Did It?", because he pissed of his wife, Donna. Seriously, don't mess with Cleveland's family, or else you're gunna be in some real damn trouble. Oliver does not have a very positive relationship with dogs. In "Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance", when he "heard" Junior talking about how Rallo's dog, Meadowlark Lemon died, he started flipping out, thinking that the ghost of a dog was upon them. He got attacked by some attack dogs in "Crime Don't Pay". He was mauled by Sparky, a bulldog owned by Lloyd Waterman in "Little Man on Campus". Cleveland got him to leave the house, by releasing the hounds onto him, scaring him away in "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?". He was scared of Rock Hudson in "Who Done Did It?". Episode Appearances *Brawl in the Family *From Fatness to Fitness *Ladies' Night *From Bed to Worse *Field of Streams *Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance *The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brotherly Love *Our Gang (Cameo) *Crime Don't Pay *The Brown Knight *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Junior's New Class *Little Man on Campus *It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown *How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? *Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy *All You Can Eat *A Vas Deferens Between Men & Women *Nightmare on Grace Street (Non-Speaking Cameo) *'Til Deaf *Skip Day (Cameo) *B.M.O.C. *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *Menace II: Secret Society (Cameo) *Escape From Goochland *To the Mex *Who Done Did It? (Cameo) *Brownsized (Cameo) *The Hangover: Part Tubbs *Cleveland Moves Out Trivia *He is afraid of dogs. *His license plate reads "IKNTHR", or "I Can't Hear", as seen in "It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown". Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Jocks Category:Bullies Category:Cripples Category:Caucasians Category:Brunettes Category:Stoolbend High School Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Baseball Players